


Father Uses and Abuses Sons Ass

by Nhero_Sparda



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass-eating, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Gangbang, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, homophobic language as a kink, on his wife tho, with their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhero_Sparda/pseuds/Nhero_Sparda
Summary: Title says all





	Father Uses and Abuses Sons Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not mine.  
> I'm putting it here because the link only supports Opera Mini.  
> The link will be posted at the end if you want to see it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Jim slowly and silently pushed open the bedroom door of his son, Kyle, so he could spy on the kid for a minute or two before sneaking in to attack him.

The 18 year old was laying on his bed on his stomach, completely naked. Jim noticed in the soft light how toned his boy was; not overly muscular just yet, but getting there. Unlike his father, who was hairy just about everywhere but on his back, the only hair on the boy was just above his dick.

Staring at the kid, all ready for some hot incest action, seemed to go straight to Jim's cock, and although it had been growing most of the evening, it now stood up straight and pulsed with his heartbeat. He could no longer hide it beneath his robe, but there was no reason to, anyway.

It was late (as Jim had had to wait until the kid's mother fell asleep), but his son was still awake, pretending to read his Social Studies book.

Jim stepped into the room. "Well, well, well..." he said suddenly. He'd crept up the stairs, to not awaken his wife, and his son hadn't heard him, either. The kid jerked suddenly, and looked over his shoulder to see his father standing there with his hard-on more than ready to be thrust deeply inside him.

Kyle immediately opened his legs and raised his firm bubble ass up in the air, offering it up for use.

"Hi, Daddy," he said, whining in heat.

"What'cha doin', boy?" Jim asked.

"Homework..." he lied. They started the incest sessions innocently each time. It seemed to make it all the more perverted for both of them.

"I see you're naked up here...."

"Yeah, Daddy. It's so hot in my room," the boy said, whining again, and readjusting himself to expose even more lewdly the hot pink slit that would be the sole focus of both father and son's attention for the next few hours.

"Well, it's gonna get even hotter real soon."

"Whadda you mean, Daddy?" But they both knew what he meant. Jim stepped forward and opened his robe. The boy gasped when he saw his dad's cock in its full glory.

"Oh, Dad, your cock is so big and hard tonight!"

"That's right, boy. Now offer up that hot cunt to me. Present it just like I taught 'cha."

Kyle threw his Social Studies book onto the floor, and with his chest still down on the bed, arched his back to allow his father full access to his snatch.

He was starting to sweat already. His father's bone-hard cock oozed a long silvery strand of precum at the sight of the boy's pucker, and the kid was acting so slutty that as soon as it dropped to the floor, it was immediately replaced with another one. Jim lay down on the bed and instantly drilled his tongue into his son's waiting hole. Kyle whimpered at the sudden onslaught.

He started whining even more incessantly, "Oh, Dad, my cunt's been itchin' ALL NIGHT for you to sneak up here and abuse it. Tongue me real good, daddy."

It was an easy and satisfying task, too. The kid had been fucked so many times, mostly by his father, that his pussy was nice and sloppy. Jim could now dig his tongue deep up inside the kid, and use it to pull out the cunt lips so he could nibble and suck on them, which drove the boy insane with lust.

He worked on the boypussy for a few more minutes, and then paused to say, "Yeah, I saw you eyeballin' my cock when I came upstairs from workin' out."

He'd been wearing cut-off sweatpants with no underwear and no shirt-his wife had nagged affectionately, "Jim, would you at least put on a shirt for dinner, please?" Although she didn't mind looking at the hairy, muscled hunk anymore than Kyle did.

Kyle could see the shape of his father's swelling cock right through the old, thin material of his shorts and he hadn't been able to stop staring at it. To fully torture the boy, Jim stayed half-naked until dinner was on the table, and then, before heading upstairs to get a shirt, he winked at his son and rubbed his crotch real quick.

"...The way you were getting' all hot from starin' at your Dad's cock gave me a real stiff one, and now you're gonna pay," he threatened, and he drove his tongue up the boycunt even deeper than before.

The poor kid was writhing all over the bed, doing everything he possibly could to open his twat for his Dad's relentlessly probing tongue.

Half whimpering, half whispering, the boy continued, "When you came up showing off your big Daddy cock like that, I couldn't concentrate on anything else for the rest of the night, and my cunt just kept itchin' for it real bad. But when you grabbed yourself, I just knew you were gonna sneak up here and give it to me nice and rough."

"Yeah, well, I've been wantin' to stick my tongue in your cunt ever since this morning when you gave me that hug goodbye. Now I'm going eat out this juicy twat until you can't fuckin stand it anymore."

"You're eatin' my cunt so good, tonight, Daddy," Kyle whined, "you're makin' me feel REAL slutty!"

"And I think we both know what happens to dirty little faggot sluts around THIS house, don't we?"

Kyle knew all too well. "They get their pussies fucked?"

"That's right," Jim said in a sing-song sort of voice, "and tonight, Daddy's gonna show you just how cruelly a little slut like you gets fucked by his Daddy, but first..." he trailed off because the rest of this sentence was understood in his ravenously eating out his son's eagerly puckering cunt.

Because of all the raunchy incest fucks his ass had gotten, Kyle had started thinking of being called a "faggot" as sort of sweet-talking him into spreading his legs open for a cuntfuck.

When the older boys at school said it to him, it actually had the unfortunate effect of making his hole twitch and giving him a real stiff boner, which he then had to do his best to conceal.

He didn't really look like a fag at all, though, actually. In fact, he pretty much looked like your average kid, played on the baseball team, and no one really suspected anything was different about him.

But then there were the jock seniors who knew how he acted when he got a nice big dick in his cunt. After he'd been raped at school the first time, (by one of the linebackers in the equipment closet off the locker room), and had leaked a river of precum and sprayed a huge load of boymilk all over the floor, news inevitably got around.

One of them would come up behind him at his coat locker when the hall was mostly clear and whisper nastily in his ear, "fuckin' faggot," and angrily slam the locker right next to his face real hard with his fist, making it rattle and echo around the hall, before storming off.

People would look over and Kyle would just shrug his shoulders and look mystified. But he knew that the jock was probably pissed off about being rejected by a girlfriend or something, and before the day was over, he'd be hauled roughly into the boys' bathroom to get his pussy fucked raw. Normally there were more than one of them, though, and he'd be fucked repeatedly in his ass and his throat, too, usually at the same time, and by any number of hot, muscular, and demanding athletes.

No matter how many times he was dicked at school, however, nothing could compare to the cruelty of the cuntfucks he endured at home, and he was now being prepared for one of the worst.

"Oh, yeah, Dad, get my dirty pussy all drippy and wet so you can spunk it real good." He'd found out years earlier that the brattier he whined, the more thoroughly his father fucked him.

"My pussy's so hungry for your cum. You're gonna cream my twat real good, aren't you, Daddy?" The kid sounded almost desperate, although he figured he would get spunked whether he liked it or not, and he was right.

"You better fuckin' believe it. I haven't shot in three days now, so my nuts are overflowin', and your filthy cunt is gonna get every last drop of it." But Jim just kept slobbering and nibbling on his son's pussy like a starving man eating a steak dinner.

"I haven't gotten fucked since then, either. I got so horny today that I even tried to find those guys from the football team so I could get my pussy gang-raped again like I did last week, but I couldn't find them ANYwhere. If you hadn't o' snuck up on me like this I woulda... I... I don't know, I woulda gone CRAZY from the itchin' in my pussy. Oh, yeeeeaaahhh, daddy, get my cunt all juicy and wet for your cock!"

"You've been an even sluttier faggot than I thought. I think I may have to spunk your twat more than once just to make sure you get what you deserve."

"You gonna show me what happens to slutty little faggots, Daddy?"

"Damn right I am. I'm gonna have to keep eatin' you though first, cause I wanna make sure it's all slick so my fat Daddy cock slides up your cunt real easy, an' I won't have no trouble fuckin' the shit outta you."

The boycunt had actually been ready within a couple of minutes, but making his son desperate for it with a long merciless cunt-eating was Jim's favorite part, second only to making the kid submit to his long, veiny cock for hours on end. The lewd smacking and slurping noises that reverberated around the room only served to get the poor boy even dizzier with lust.

Every couple of minutes, Jim would slow down his tongue-fuck, lazily licking at his son's dripping pussy, just to suddenly attack it again with renewed ferocity. The kid groaned desperately each time, and his steel-hard teenage boy cock would practically spurt precum.

Jim drove his tongue into the boy's twat as if he were French-kissing a mouth, and at times it felt like that to him, because the kid's cuntlips were so swollen and loose. He nipped at them to get them even puffier, which made the pussylips more sensitive to his slithering tongue.

If Kyle's oozing dick hadn't occasionally grazed the bedspread, coating it with his lube and sending shivers through his young body, he could easily have forgotten he even had a dick, the way his father was devouring his boycunt.

Hoping to get the boy even hotter for it, Jim said almost angrily, "now I'm gonna fuck you, you little faggot."

At this point Kyle's juicy twat began to spasm wildly, and he almost started crying. "Are you gonna tie me up like last time, so you can really teach my cunt a lesson, Daddy?" the boy whimpered urgently.

"No. Tonight, you're gonna offer your filthy cunt to me like a bitch in heat, and you're gonna get fucked like a bitch, too, on all fours."

"Oh, Dad, I always get fucked so deep when you take me from behind!"

"Shut the FUCK up and get in position, NOW! Your gonna take all ten fuckin' inches of your Dad's cock up your nasty cunt." The kid was almost in the ordered position already, but while his Dad was crawling up to him, he raised his haunches eagerly, spread his legs a bit, and wriggled his ass.

Jim grabbed his cock, and rubbed the head up and down the boy's snatch to coat it generously with precum, for a few seconds longer than necessary.

The 18 year old started to plead pathetically, "Oh, God, dad please don't tease my pussy. Shove it in me, PLEASE! Plow me open, FUCK ME!!" Jim's shiny cockhead easily pried open the boy's snatch, so he grabbed the kid by the waist and shoved his entire shaft up into the boy with one stroke.

The helpless boy moaned deeply and drooled onto his pillowcase. Knowing he was getting dicked by his own father made him tremble from the nastiness of it.

"Oh, dad," he whimpered, "your cock is so much bigger than all the boys who fuck me at school!"

"That's right, faggot, this here's a mancock. And your dad KNOWS how to fuck a dirty whore like you."

"Aw, dad, fuck me real mean! Punish my nasty cunt good."

With no further hesitation, Jim started pounding hard into the whimpering youth. The assault was so violent the kid's head was flying all around, and he started crying. Jim could see the tears and drool coating his boy's face, so he thrust his cock even deeper inside him, causing him to squeal like a girl.

When Jim could tell his boy was too consumed by his cock to do more than grunt and gasp on each powerful stroke, he grinned sadistically to himself, and began mercilessly battering the kid's prostate with expert precision.

Kyle's head whipped around as he tried to see his father's muscled torso, then he looked down to see what was happening to his cunt, but he couldn't. There was a look of sheer terror on his face, and Jim knew he had him.

The boy tried to get away, but Jim kept right on torturing his engorged button over and over, until the kid couldn't stand it anymore.

Sobbing hysterically, clutching onto the bedsheets and trying desperately to pull away from his dad's relentless cuntfuck, the kid's head suddenly shot up into the air, and his boner squirted so powerfully that his first cumshot smacked the headboard, nearly four feet away, with an audible, "splat."

The second landed on the pillow, and since his head was still rolling around as he whined and whimpered, the third one smacked him in the face.

Jim almost laughed, but instead just kept right on thrusting into the kid's tight, clutching hole. He'd had some pretty good lays over the years, but no one reacted as violently to his cock as his own faggot son.

It made him feel like even more of a stud, in fact, and to show his gratitude for that, he fucked the poor kid more viciously than before.

Suddenly realizing he would be forced to have orgasms like that again and again before his father was done with his pussy drove the kid absolutely insane. He started babbling nonsense, and the drool just hung out of his open mouth as he panted.

To make matters even worse, Jim wanted to make the kid feel extremely vulnerable, so he grabbed one of his ankles and rudely yanked it up to his shoulder, completely exposing his son's cunt to his pistoning cock.

"Who does this faggot cunt belong to, HUH?" Jim demanded angrily. And then, in between pounding thrusts of his monster cock, "I said... who... does this... fuckin'... nasty... cunt... belong to?!?"

"Aw, fuck, Dad, YOU, it belongs to you!" The poor teenage slut was crying worse than before, and his dick, still dribbling cum from his first orgasm, and even more precum than before, tightened up and he nutted a second time. It sprayed like a geyser, all over the bed and onto the floor next to it.

As always, what had started out as a friendly, father-son incest fuck had now turned into a brutal raping of the boy, as soon as the orgasms began washing over him over and over again, getting more violent each time.

He sobbed and pleaded desperately to be allowed to stop orgasming, but this only seemed to make his father rape his vulnerable boypussy even deeper and more savagely.

His distended cuntlips glistened in the soft light from all his Dad's precum that dribbled out on each stroke and ran down his inner thigh.

Jim watched his fat shaft slide in and out of his boy's trembling hole for a while, and when Kyle had sort of calmed down somewhat he said, "You know what's happening this weekend, boy?"

Since he was still being fucked, all the kid could do was whimper in response.

"Your brother's home on leave, and he's gonna be real fuckin' horny. Mom's gonna be at Aunt Sara's, so I suggest your get your snatch real slick with lube and be right here, naked and waiting for him when I bring him back from the station. You hear me? If you're not, let me tell you, there will be dire, dire consequences for your cunt.

And in the car, I'll be talkin' to him about what a nasty slut you've been lately, so you're sure to get fucked good and hard. Then when he's done with you-and I'm sure you'll have to get fucked a bunch o' times before he's through with ya-I'm gonna come in here and eat every last drop of his hot marine cum right out of your twat.

I'll probably have to fuck you, too, and then I'll let him at you a second time. Oh, man," he laughed, "this filthy slut cunt is gonna be fuckin' hangin' open, drippin' jizz all over the fuckin' bed by the time he leaves."

All soon as he made this last threat, Jim growled and drove his daddy cock deep inside the boy to let loose his first load into the boy.

From then on, his driving cock made slurping sounds as it impaled the kid, and occasionally, more of his cum would dribble out, coating his son's leg with it.

After a few more fuck strokes to get his cock back to steel hardness, Jim, snickered to himself and got his son into position for the fuck strategy that most terrified Kyle, and was Jim's absolute favorite. He was ready to finish the boy off.

Lowering his son's leg from his shoulder, so that he was again on all fours, Jim took each one of the kid's thighs in one of his huge hands and pulled them up and apart, so he was still being fucked from behind with his legs flailing around uselessly on either side of his Dad's muscular frame.

His crotch was opened fully for use, and his cock stuck out underneath him, painfully hard and untouched. Jim knew exactly where on his cock shaft were the thickest ridges and the most knarled, bulging veins, so with one of the boy's thrashing legs a bit lower than the other, he used those ridges to saw back and forth over the kid's prostate, practically vibrating it, sending sharp bolts of electricity through the poor kid.

The very first stroke made the kid squawk on horror, and he started to really panic, again trying frantically to get away. He kicked his legs uselessly, trying to squirm free. Just two more of these long strokes across the swollen knob in his cunt and the boy yelled out and started convulsing in the throes of a horribly violent orgasm.

He cried hysterically, and clutched and pawed at the bed sheets and pounded it with his fists like he was throwing a temper-tantrum.

It was lucky Jim had had the good sense to soundproof the room, as well, because the kid was groaning and squealing like a woman in labor.

Jim sadistically tortured his son's prostate with those thick, heavy ridges non-stop through the whole ordeal. His son's cunt spasmed and milked and sucked on his cock as the boy nutted continuously, for what had to be at least five minutes straight.

It felt as if the boy's entire rectum was undulating and squeezing and pulling on the daddy cock inside him. His boy dick was so hard it barely even swayed when his dad's taught abdomen slammed into his spread open crotch.

The boy's boner was almost purple by now, and after his first seven long-distance shots of jizz, alternated between weak spurts of creamy boy juice and so much precum that it streamed out of his gaping piss slit like a faucet.

Jim gritted his teeth and started fucking the boy with sharp, quick jabs until he felt his nuts tighten up and he ground his dick into the base to spunk his naughty little boy as deeply as the first time. He huffed and puffed and grunted like a bear into the kid's ears as he unloaded.

Finally, Kyle's pussy seemed to go somewhat slack, and Jim knew his son was completely used.

Jim laughed heartily at his total conquest of his slut son, and slowly slid his softening cock out of the spent pussy.

After heaving and gasping for air for a few minutes, Kyle started bawling again, this time out of relief that the unbearable, mind-blowing pleasure was over, and he jumped up and clutched onto his father as if he would need to be surgically removed.

Through pathetic sobs, he just murmured over and over, "oh, God, thank you, Daddy, thank you, thank you...."

**Author's Note:**

> https://breeding.zone/topic/84-father-uses-and-abuses-his-sons-ass/


End file.
